


Cooper Says Goodbye

by supermerlockpotterwhohead



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Angst, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermerlockpotterwhohead/pseuds/supermerlockpotterwhohead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the outcome of the Sadie Hawkins dance was much, much worse? Character Death and lots of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooper Says Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote. Filling out my page on here by some stuff over from ff.net. So yes, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Glee, RIB and Fox (unfortunately).

The service was bleak. Cooper sat with his mother and father at the forefront of the church, huddled to one side of the pew. Michael Anderson sat with the same stony-faced mask he had adopted around the doctors the previous week, whilst his wife uncontrollably sobbed into his black jacket. When Cooper's name was called, he slowly stood and made his way to the pulpit. His father nodded formally in his direction as he took a shaky breath.

"B was the best little brother in the whole world," he started, "he was always singing, dancing, or generally bounding around the house. My first memory of Blaine is the first time I held him in my arms. He looked up at me with those big hazel eyes, curled his tiny hand around my finger and gurgled. It was the best sound I'd ever heard."

A few muffled sobs sounded from the back of the church as Cooper's breath hitched. He paused, struggling to find the words he needed.

"I wish I could have spent more time with my baby brother," Cooper could feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks, "I wish that I could have seen him grow up into an adult- ", he choked on his words. " I- I'm sorry Blaine. I can't do this."

Cooper fought back the sobs building in his chest and ran to the nearest door, ignoring his family's calls. Cooper bolted through rows of marble, finally collapsing in front of a cleaner, brighter stone. He lay on the grass and drifted into another world, his hands shaking and his head pounding as waves of fresh tears wet his cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry B. I can't say goodbye to you." He said to the freshly cut headstone.

_Blaine Anderson 1995-2009_


End file.
